


Underlying Intent

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek attacks Stiles whilst under a spell with devastating consequences. Seriously dark and non-con and just altogether not nice and there's no happy ending either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underlying Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



He refused to scream. 

He refused to give him that because he could tell how much that would please him. He refused to scream. When this is over, it’s going to take a portmanteau to handle all of this—one side for the emotions like self-hatred, shame, embarrassment—the other side for the memories. Like how it felt to see that look in his eyes for the first time; to hear how long he had wanted but stopped himself because of the age difference, because it would just be wrong; to feel his hands touch with such purpose for the first time. It’s going to need to be a fucking huge portmanteau. 

He did scream.

* * * * *

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Look, Stiles, I know it’s hard—“ To his credit, Scott continued speaking in spite of the blistering look Stiles threw his way. “—but talking about it _will_ help. It doesn’t have to be to me, but you need to talk to somebody.”

“What part of I don’t want to talk about it isn’t getting through to you?”

“Deaton says if you want to—“

“SCOTT! Just leave it—please?” This time, Scott went silent and Stiles knew his voice sounded too much on edge. But he didn’t want to talk about it—can’t.

* * * * * 

“GOD! How many times have I asked you to whistle or something before just poofing up to the window? Anyway, it’s actually a good thing you’re here—I’ve been doing some research on that witch and I think—HEY!” Derek felt unnaturally hot against Stiles as he shoved him up against the wall and his eyes were just – wrong. Blurred and glowy but not with red or blue—this was a sickly green glow. “Derek, are you okay?”

“Stiles—I—there’s something not right. I can’t stop this.” As if from nowhere, Derek’s hands were beneath Stiles’ t-shirts, the heat from them almost burning the skin from his stomach as they squeezed and kneaded at him. Before he could catch his breath, Derek moved his hands around Stiles’ waist to his back and shoved them down into his jeans.

“Derek, what the hell man?” Surprise had kept him still when Derek first shoved him, but now he tried to push Derek back. It caused no reaction at all in Derek who took advantage of the change in Stiles’ position to drop his head to Stiles’ neck, sniffing and licking. Really spooked now, Stiles tried to get his hands up to shove Derek off but somehow Derek knew what he was trying to do and grabbed them. The entire weight of Derek’s body pushed Stiles into the wall and he began to grind against Stiles with his hips so Stiles could feel—“What the fuck?” 

Derek continued to lick and suck at his neck and Stiles tried to lift his knee to catch him in the balls. An evil chuckle reminiscent of Peter came out of Derek’s mouth as he deftly avoided the blow, using the movement to slip between Stiles’ legs so that he could grind against him harder. 

“Derek, man, you SO don’t want to do this! Seriously, Sheriff’s kid here, me, the loudmouth you can’t stand—“

“Oh you have no idea how much I have wanted to do this. And the things I want to do to your mouth. Do you really want to bring the Sheriff into this? Gonna tell Daddy what the big bad wolf did to you and send him to me in a rage? What do you think would happen, hmmm Stiles? Your dad versus my claws, hmm?” Derek shifted his grip so that Stiles’ hands are held in one of his and with a quiet snick he let his claws out on his free hand before letting them scrape down Stiles’ cheek very slowly. The threat to his Dad made Stiles see red and he thrashed around, trying to escape. “Oh God, that feels good—keep doing that!” 

“DEREK!”

* * * * * 

The first time he saw Isaac after it happened, he started shaking. He couldn’t even explain why—it wasn’t as though he’d been there. In fact, he’d had nothing to do with it. Apart from maybe being with Scott so that Scott wasn’t around to protect Stiles. Taking Stiles’ place as Scott’s best bud. Or maybe it was plain and simple seeing another werewolf, one he didn’t 100% trust because, hey, Derek had been his Alpha and what if—

“Now’s not the time.” For once, Scott seemed to be on Stiles’ side, trying to get Isaac to leave his room.

“I just wanted to make sure he’s okay – De-um, asked me to make sure.” Stiles knew the colour had bled from his face but he couldn’t move. No one had mentioned him in Stiles’ presence since it happened and he couldn’t quite figure out how he felt. 

“You need to report back? Then please, tell him from me the stitches should come out in a month or so, and the bruises are going down great. Is that what he wanted to know? Wanted to find out if his _bitch_ is doing okay?” Isaac looked like he was going to throw up and Stiles almost wished he could take back his words. 

“He’s sorry Stiles—it was the spell, it—“ 

“Don’t care.” Deciding that if Isaac wouldn’t leave, he would have to, Stiles began gathering his books together. He could go to the library until his Dad finished work maybe. He couldn’t go back home—couldn’t be in his room alone when it was dark because the memories were too intense. “I’m outta here Scott.” He didn’t wait to see if Scott would come with him.

* * * * *

He refused to feel grateful that Derek used lube. His face was throbbing where he hit the floor and his lip was split from the harsh kisses. The pain in his ass wasn’t the worse by any means—as Derek put it, he wanted his bitch to feel good and he’d gone out of his way to open Stiles’ up properly. But even aroused, Stiles had fought against what Derek was trying to do—in the end, Derek had slammed him into the bed, yanked his hips up and shoved his way in with no preamble. That was the first time he screamed.

“Why did you make me do it like that? It could have been so much easier for you—could have felt good.” Low, insidious voice in his ear as Derek held himself still as though waiting for Stiles to adjust to the too full, stretched feeling in his ass. He didn’t want the consideration—it made it worse that Derek was trying to make this feel _good_ , as if it was something Stiles had wanted. He shut down any reminders that he had experienced thoughts about Derek on a number of occasions—had wondered what it would be like to— “Fuck, you are so damn tight! Gonna be in you all night, stay right here and make you feel so good Stiles.” 

The first thrust caught him off guard and he went face-first into the mattress. He tried to push himself back up but it’s too difficult because Derek has his hands on Stiles’ hips, fingers digging in as he began to fuck him with long, powerful thrusts. It’s all messed up in his head because it does feel good—Derek is making sure of that, sliding over his prostate every time he pushes in. Derek drops his chest onto Stiles back so that he can kiss and bite at the base of Stiles’ neck, hips moving in short thrusts now. He hated it—hated feeling how hard his own dick got with every move inside him; hated the feeling of Derek’s hands sliding up and down his chest and stomach—caressing, stroking, tweaking; hated how if he didn’t concentrate, he was moving his hips back to meet those jerky little thrusts. More than anything, he hated the words Derek wouldn’t stop spewing—all those times telling him to use his words and now wishing more than anything that he would shut the fuck up. 

“I’ve been watching you for so damn long, holding myself back. Voice in my head saying you’re too young, it’s not right, I have nothing to offer you. But none of that matters now—if it ever did. Because I could smell it, you know. I could smell how much you wanted me, wanted this? Some nights it was so fucking hard to let you leave with everyone else because all I wanted to do was throw you over my bed and take you like this—bend you over, fuck you like my bitch so that you smell like me inside and out. You’re going to smell like me now though—none of them can have you and they’ll all know you’re mine because every inch of your skin will smell like me; you’ll have my marks all over you; me all over you.”  
Stiles could feel his skin was flushed hot with arousal, knew that Derek could tell what he’s feeling and it made it all ten times worse. There are grunts and he couldn’t tell if it was he or Derek that made them; the sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in the room; sweat had dripped down his face and he couldn’t tell if he was fighting himself or Derek. Then he knew it was himself he was fighting—Derek had leaned down and taken Stiles’ cock in his hand, the heavy pumping of his hips shoving Stiles back and forth so that he was fucking Derek’s hand. He came when Derek bit him on the neck with human teeth, loud cry echoing through the room, taunting him with his lack of control. The hot gush of Derek’s come inside him added insult to injury and he slumped to the bed as Derek slowly pulled out of him. Tears gathered in his eyes and he knew he was going to cry any moment but he refused to do it while Derek was still there. Damned if he would get to see Stiles cry. 

But Derek wasn’t leaving—he had risen to his feet and stepped back but when Stiles managed to turn his head, his jaw dropped because Derek was stripping off his clothes. Stiles tried to curl in on himself, hide if at all possible, but Derek wouldn’t let him—merely threw his clothes to the floor then leaned down and lifted Stiles into his arms. His eyes still glowed the sickly green colour and Stiles had a moment to realise that it was far from over before Derek lowered his head and forced a kiss onto his lips. 

“Ow. Naughty.” Derek licked his lips where Stiles had bitten him obviously not hurt enough to stop. “I’ve wanted to bite your mouth a time or two in the past so I’ll forgive you.” Despite the all-over ache, the strength in the arms holding him, Stiles mentally prepared himself to fight but before he could do anything Derek threw him onto the bed and followed him down, heavy body holding him in place. “Now that the edge is off, we can take our time.”

* * * * * 

It was only a matter of time before Derek turned up at his window again. Stiles knew almost instantly and damned him for it—how long had it taken before Stiles could be here alone without panicking? And here was Derek, taking that away from him. Again. They stared at each other through the closed, locked window.

Derek looked a wreck—his hair was a tangled mess, full-blown beard instead of semi-designer stubble. He looked thinner too. Stiles pushed down any feeling of sympathy, staring back at Derek stonily. He wasn’t going to feel bad for him, he just wasn’t.

“Stiles—“

“Fuck off.”

“Please Stiles—“

“If you don’t leave now, I’m going to shoot you. With wolfs bane bullets.”

“I swear it wasn’t me—it was the witch, she put a spell—“

“Bullshit. She put the spell on you but the intent was yours—was already there. That’s what you haven’t told anyone else isn’t it? Her spell could only work with feelings you already had.” He’d never heard himself sound so vitriolic but it felt good to be letting this out—to get a chance to throw the words at Derek. To share the horrid, oily black feeling inside. 

“I—yes, the feelings were already there. But you know I would never—I couldn’t—“

“But you did. Over and over again, didn’t you? How many times was it Derek? How many times did you bite me, scratch me, fuck me? What was it you said—you wanted me to smell like you inside and out, right? Well you achieved that didn’t you?” He watched the pain in Derek’s gaze with dispassionate eyes, watched as his words hit their mark. “Do I still smell like you, even now? Can you smell me through the window?”

“Stiles—“

“Fuck off. If I ever see you again it’ll be too soon.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck you and fuck your sorry.” Suddenly it all hurt too much all over again. He didn’t want this anymore—he didn’t want to shout and scream, didn’t want to try to lance the pain by stabbing at Derek. He just wanted him to go. ”Just—go away Derek.” He looked down at the floor, trying not to cry. By the time he looked up again, Derek had gone.

* * * * * 

His hands are held down on the mattress, his hips aching. He refused to look at Derek; eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the desperate, biting kisses to his lips. A particularly hard thrust made him moan against the mouth pressed to his and a tear slipped free. Everything hurt and he had no idea how long it had been. He was lying in what felt like a puddle of come, his ass agony from Derek’s constant fucking, and he just wanted to close his eyes and have it all be over.

He knew the sounds that Derek made now—recognised when he was at the edge and tried to brace himself for the flurry of thrusts that he knew were coming. He managed to turn his face to the left, aware that Derek bites when he comes and his neck is already bitten almost raw on the left side. Sunlight has begun to peek through the window and he realised that it truly had been going on all night. It had to be over soon—it had to. He physically couldn’t take any more without going insane. 

A pained gasp escaped him as Derek slipped free, releasing Stiles’ hands and sliding down the bed so that he could rest his head on Stiles’ chest. He’s breathing heavily and Stiles slowly realised that it was different—this wasn’t the sound of Derek recovering from exertion, this was something else. Clumsily he pushed Derek’s head up so that he could see his face, shocked to see the sickly green glow get brighter then wink out before his eyes. Sweat broke out all over Derek’s body and he shivered, slowly coming back to himself. The horror in Derek’s eyes as he pushed himself up and looked down at Stiles’ body would be gratifying if Stiles could bring himself to hate him. But he can’t—because he knew there was no way Derek would ever have done anything like this to him voluntarily; knew that this would ensure that he and Derek would never, ever get to do this for real—neither of them would be able to get over this. 

“Stiles—Stiles, I am so sorry—oh my God, what have I done?” It took a real effort to bend his legs enough so that he could climb out from under Derek but he did it, only staggering slightly as he stood up.

“Call Scott for me. Please.” The journey to the bathroom took forever and he heard Derek sobbing as he closed the door and slid to the ground.

* * * * * 

“He killed her—tore her to pieces.” Stiles only listened vaguely, trying to figure out the pattern to the animal bodies that have been turning up outside residences in Beacon Hills. “He told me to tell you he won’t come back—you don’t ever have to see him again.”

He stopped writing for a moment, tried to figure out how he felt about that statement. Isaac stood watching him, obviously wanting to say so much more but restraining himself. Stiles had heard from Scott that Derek tore Isaac a new one for saying anything to Stiles at all—he had wanted to know how Stiles was, yes, but not cause him any distress. Well, further distress. 

“Stiles—“

“S ’good. Thanks Isaac. Who’s got the next address?” He saw the exact moment when Isaac realised that he wasn’t going to say anything further, biting his lip to stop himself saying anything else to Stiles.  


“Here it is.” Good old Scott, always there to fake normality. Like they could ever be normal again. Concentrating hard on the spreadsheet, Stiles refused to let anything he was feeling show on his face—he would cry later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely not what I set out to write - in fact, I wrote it, read it and thought OMG I am such a bitch. But hey, my muse is an evil, violent bitch if I don't do as I'm told so this is what you guys get on this happy Sunday!!
> 
> Thanks go to many people for making me feel so welcome to this fandom, but specifically to Devilscut because she directed me to the Duran photos of Tyler Hoechlin and for them I am forever grateful!!
> 
> Hopefully some nice (porny) Sterek coming in the near future!


End file.
